


A Fortunate Accident

by SHSL_Fangirl



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Fangirl/pseuds/SHSL_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fai makes Kurogane mad (again), you never expect their usual routine to end with a simple accident that leads to the two of you kissing - twice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fortunate Accident

  
"I swear I'm gonna kill you this time, wizard!" You walked into the room just in time to see Fai expertly dodging numerous flying objects. Kurogane was chasing after him, looking more murderous than you had ever seen him before, while Fai danced around his attacks with a playful grin. Syaoran and Sakura had already gone, the kind-hearted boy clearly not wanting the princess to be around with this going on.

"Easy, there, Kuro-puu," Fai teased, not appearing to be even slightly nervous. Which was strange; Kurogane really **_was_** trying to kill him. Well, that's what it looked like, at least. You knew that if you were in that situation, you wouldn't be taking it so calmly. But you guessed that was just one of the many differences between you and the blonde-haired magician.

A loud _crash_ brought your attention back to the present. Kurogane had thrown a punch at Fai but he had dodged, sending the ninja's fist crashing into the wall behind him. You turned to Mokona, who was now perched on your shoulder to avoid the conflict.

"What happened this time?" You sighed.

"Fai painted Kurgy's nails!" Mokona reported, clearly excited. You checked and, sure enough, Kurogane's nails were coloured a bright neon pink. You laughed, and Kurogane let out a low growl.

"Ah, the inventions of this world are so fascinating~" Fai said cheerfully, turning in your direction. "Don't you think Kuro-Kuro looks pretty with his nails done, (y/n)?"

"So pretty!" Mokona chimed in, while you just laughed softly. You couldn't help it; the expression on Kurogane's face was just too funny!

"Don't you **_dare_** say that again!" Kurogane snarled, while the three of you laughed (though you were trying, unsuccessfully, to hold it in). The pink-nailed ninja just became even angrier, and Fai wasn't making it better by happily chanting "Kuro-pretty" over and over.

"That's it! Cream puff, gimme my sword!" he yelled, directing his glare at Mokona, who just grinned mischievously at him.

"Ooh, Kuro-pretty's really mad!" Mokona ran - well, it didn't really run, but rather, it kind of **_bounced_** \- outside before Kurogane could react.

"Shut up!" Kurogane followed it, throwing one last object back at Fai, who was caught off guard, on his way out. As it hit, Fai was knocked off balance and stumbled backwards, in your direction, falling to the ground. As it turned out, he fell straight towards you, and you suddenly found yourself on the floor with Fai on top of you. And that wasn't all.

When he fell, your faces had been lined up perfectly and, as he landed, his lips had connected with yours. In other words...you were kissing Fai. The one you'd secretly loved for all this time. And he wasn't moving away.

After a shocked moment during which the two of you just stayed there, lips locked and eyes wide, you jerked backward, blushing furiously. Out of the corner of your eye (you refused to look at him, instead keeping your face turned down) you could see a faint pink staining his cheeks as well.

A few tense moments passed, and you still couldn't bring yourself to look at Fai. There was a part of you, deep down, that wished the two of you had stayed like that. You felt...sad, almost. And that realisation only made you blush harder. Luckily for you, as usual, he was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Oops," Fai said, smiling, his eyes closed. You just kept staring at the floor. You felt as though you were frozen in place with shock.

Even though it had all been a simple accident, you couldn't get over the feelings that kiss had invoked within you. Your lips were tingling and you could still feel the ghost of his lips on yours.

"Sorry." You mumbled a response, keeping your head down. You could feel his eyes on you as he studied your face carefully, and that made you even more nervous (if that were actually possible). A few tense moments went by before he spoke.

"(y/n)." His voice was serious, a rare event for him, and you glanced up involuntarily. Your eyes met his bright blue ones as he continued to stare at you. You blushed even more. The way he was looking at you...it seemed as though he could see right through you.

Suddenly he smiled, a sideways grin that sent your heart leaping into your throat. You loved it when he smiled that way.

"You're disappointed...aren't you?" His voice was playful, and you found myself blushing again.

"What?!" You stared at him, wide-eyed, as his mischievous smile grew.

"You are, I can tell. You can't hide anything from me." He took a step closer and you stood, frozen, as he leaned in close and tilted your face up so that you were forced to look into his eyes. Your breath caught as you stared with fascination into those captivating blue depths that seemed to glow with an almost impossible beauty. And those breathtaking eyes were gazing right back into your own as his hand rested lightly but firmly under your chin. It was almost too much to bear.

"I can fix that," he whispered, and he was so close that you could feel his breath against your flushed cheeks.

Slowly, giving you time to protest, his mouth descended upon yours once more.

His lips were cool and soft, just as they had been only moments ago, and as they moved slowly against yours they sent icy shivers through your own lips and all through your body. You found yourself reaching up to tangle your fingers through his soft blonde hair, and you were vaguely aware of his arms circling around your waist to pull you closer. It was hard to be aware of much of anything at that point; the pull of his lips was so intoxicating that it was making you dizzy and you could hardly focus on anything else. The only thing that mattered was the kiss, the way Fai's hair caressed your fingertips, his body pressed against yours and his arms wrapped tightly around you…

Someone cleared their throat loudly from somewhere behind you, and the two of you jumped apart. You were back to blushing bright red again, and you glanced around nervously.

Kurogane was standing by the door, arms crossed, an expression of endless irritation marking his features. Syaoran and Sakura were back, too, and while the princess seemed both nervous and excited, Syaoran just looked uncomfortable. Mokona, however, was bouncing up and down, unable to contain its excitement.

You snuck a glance to your side and noticed, with a sort of distant amusement, that even Fai looked uncharacteristically embarrassed.

After another painfully awkward moment, it was Syaoran who finally broke the silence. "Uh...should we...maybe...come back later?" He was already turning around to leave, but Kurogane grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him back, scoffing.

"We're not leaving, kid." He sent a meaningful glance (or was it a glare?) in our direction. "The mage and the girl can just save it for somewhere private. Like another dimension."

"Aww, Kuro-puu, you're so mean!" Well. Fai had obviously recovered fast, as usual. Now to work on willing your face to return to its normal colour.

"I think it's cute!" Sakura announced, and you sweatdropped.

"Hmph."

No one else had a chance to speak, because at that moment Mokona decided to contribute to the already-embarrassing situation.

"Fai and (y/n) are in love! Love, love, love~♪" it sang happily, bouncing around the room so fast that it was just a white blur. Well, there goes your plan of not looking like a tomato.

"Mokona, don't say things like that!" you cried, scanning the room for the excitable creature. But it wasn't Mokona who responded.

"Does that mean (y/n) doesn't love me?" Fai put on a fake pout before moving to crouch in the corner, pretending to cry. Mokona stopped its bouncing and giggled.

"That's not what I meant…!" You groaned.

"Of course (y/n) loves you, Fai!" Mokona comforted Fai, then turned to you with a smirk that somehow looked cute. "Don't you?"

Everyone was staring at you now, Kurogane with a sort of frustrated curiosity, Syaoran sporting a mild blush of his own, and Sakura with open excitement. What were you supposed to say to that?! You did love him, but you couldn't just say that! Not with everyone watching, and not without knowing how Fai felt about you!

"Argh!"

* * *


End file.
